


painting pictures in the sky (i'm only me when i'm with you)

by liquidcourage



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidcourage/pseuds/liquidcourage
Summary: and i don't try to hide my tears, my secrets, or my deepest fears -- through it all nobody gets me like you do.





	painting pictures in the sky (i'm only me when i'm with you)

"Uggggh, Honey, I'm never going to get this done – he caught on fire today. Fire, Honey!" Tadashi sprawls out across the table, cheek pressing into the wood top. His clothes are rumpled and the bags under his eyes almost can pass for eyeliner at this point, and he imagines he smells dreadful too – he can’t remember the last time he bathed or changed clothes or even took a nap.  
Honey doesn’t seem to mind that he’s a mess, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of his head. "You’re going to finish him, and he’s going to be a masterpiece, Tadashi."  
"You think so?" He asks, picking his head up slightly to better look at her.  
"I know so." She smiles, pressing another kiss to his cheek.  
Tadashi sighs, sinking back down onto the table top, but this time, a soft smile lights up his tired face. He loves his best friend. What would he do without her?  
"Now, come on, we need to get you looking like a human being again. Baymax can wait," she says, reaching down to take both his hands in hers.  
He lets her pull him up and out the door. He knows Honey is right. Baymax can wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> it's not romantic okay? they r best friends, y'all.  
> song that inspired this is [here](https://youtu.be/AlTfYj7q5gQ).  
> also this is basically heavily edited from my rp days i think i wrote it like last year
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://ezwriting.tumblr.com)!


End file.
